Revisit to a Weird Game, One of One
"Revisit to a Weird Game, One of One" was the eighth Star Trek Online: Unofficial Literary Challenge based upon the Star Trek Online: Literary Challenges. It was the eighth Star Trek Online: Unofficial Literary Challenge of 's Season 9.5. It was managed by ''Star Trek Online Forum'' users and was made up of three separate challenges. Prompt #1 - Visit To a Weird Planet, Revisited - Again "Visit To a Weird Planet, Revisited - Again" was the first of three sub-categorized challenges within the overall challenge. It was suggested by Star Trek Online Forum user jonsills. :As your away team materializes on the transporter pad, you realize that you don't recognize the place, or the people in it. A large crane swings away, as a man shouts, "Dammit, what's wrong with those lights? Okay, everybody, break for lunch while we figure this out!" You realize that the room lacks some walls - and a roof. Outside a window, you can see what turns out to be early-21st-century Earth, and not the one from your history books, either. You're in a movie set, and everyone thinks you're actors portraying yourselves as fictional characters! :What do you do now? How do you get back home? Or do you? Entries *" " by Hawku Prompt #2 - One of One "One of One" was the second of three challenges within the overall challenge. It was suggested by Star Trek Online Forum user moonshadowdark. :While investigating a strange energy signature in the outskirts of the Delta Quadrant, your ship comes across a derelict spire-like relay station of sorts. Scans reveal it is of Borg origin and it's data banks reveal a planet not far from your current coordinates. On the planet surface is a grounded Borg ziggurat of some kind. The old Borg data suggests this is the burial site of the very first Borg, Designation One of One. The Borg revere this being as a sort of icon to their Collective. Exploring the site could reveal major information on the Borg. But scans of the ship reveal a faint life sign inside it. Could One of One still be alive? Do you dare risk an encounter with such a mythical being? Write a log detailing the expedition. Is it simply an intergalactic ghost story....or can even death itself be adapted to service the Borg? Entries * A Voice in the Wilderness by Prompt #3 - The Game "The Game" was the third and final of three challenges within the overall challenge. It was submitted by Star Trek Online Forum user . :While exploring the Delta Quadrant in a shuttle, near the Jenolan sphere, you and one of your crew are kidnapped by a Delta Quadrant species for use as gladiators. Sold at a slave market, bought by a fight promoter, and sent into combat against monstrous beasts, other slave gladiators, and alien criminals, you must fight to survive. :Meanwhile, the rest of your crew is searching for you with your ship. Will they find you? Can you and your crewsentient escape before it's too late? External link *Revisit to a Weird Game, One of One on the Arc Forums Category:Star Trek Online: Unofficial Literary Challenges